


The eigth steps of sleep

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina wants to have some quality time with her wife but Emma loves sleeping in the mornings so the brunette decides to wake Emma but the blonde doesn't want to be asleep before her normal hour...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The eigth steps of sleep

Emma hated the notion of awaking earlier than eight o’clock, if it was a weekend she actually could sleep until noon, something that Regina hated because she couldn’t have a proper morning with her wife.

So after the umpteenth time in which they both have an argument about that Regina decided to make Emma to want to get up earlier in the mornings.

The first day she tried making the favorite breakfast of the blonde, Emma opened one eye, mumbled something and after making Regina belief that she had won she ate the entire omelet with cinnamon in two big chunks before falling sleep again.

The second day Regina tried to tickle the blonde but she found that Emma knew how to kick so after a swollen ankle she decided that it was better to try another approach. Emma kept dreaming.

The third day the brunette made her son to actually try to awake his other mum by screaming in her ear, the blonde put a pillow above her head and with a laugh she kept sleeping.

The four day she started talking with a sultry tone in the blonde’s ear, the green-eyed woman opened her eyes and looked at her suspiciously, before Regina could do anything she found herself having the most heated sex in quite some time but after believing that she had won (and surely scarred their son for life) Emma winked at her and fall asleep as fast as light.

The five day Regina tried to throw a bucket of water on her wife’s head but she discovered a second too late that Emma was sleeping in the guest bedroom: After changing her sheets and hearing the muffle laughs of the blonde she decided to stop for the day.

The sixth day she tried to not to do anything but when she finally decided to do something to the sleeping blonde she discovered a note on top of the sheets of the bed that claimed that she was sorry. The blonde returned later with a bouquet of flowers (Lilies, Regina’s favorites) and Regina smiled a little before kissing the blonde senseless.

The seven day it was actually Regina who didn’t want to get up of the bed, her body too sore for the previous night episodes and she could hear the blonde’s sweet laugh resonating in her ears “You don’t want to know what I am capable of if you keep laughing” mumbled, her head tucked  under the blonde’s chin. “No, madam mayor, you don’t know what I am capable of to keep sleeping”

The eight day Regina looked at the sleeping form of her wife and shook her head. “Sleep tight dear”- whispered before closing the door. And Emma smiled in the dark of the bedroom before sleeping a little more.


End file.
